fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lego Batman 4: Marvel vs. DC
A crossover between Lego Batman & Marvel. Plot Several months after the events of Lego Marvel Super Heroes, Baron Zemo takes back HYDRA from the Red Skull. Zemo immediately has his men steal the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. Meanwhile in Gotham City, Batman & Robin track down Clayface in the Ace Chemicals Processsing Plant, however HYDRA is also there - after the chemicals used for Joker's laughing gas. Of course Batman & Robin defeat Clayface, but HYDRA manages to secure key chemicals to Taskmaster. And where is Captain America during HYDRA's raid on Ace Chemicals? Teaming up with Iron Man & Spider-Man to take down the Sinister Six (Doctor Octopus, Rhino, Electro, Vulture, Sandman, and Lizard). The Six have attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, working for A.I.M. Turns out the attack was a distraction so HYDRA can aquire the Tesseract. On the Watchtower, the Justice League question what HYDRA was doing in Gotham, but have to respond to the Secret Society of Super Villains (Gorilla Grodd, Giganta, Black Manta, Metallo, Black Spider, and Sportsmaster) breaking into S.T.A.R. Labs. Meanwhile in Arkham Asylum, Green Goblin, Venom, Sabretooth, and Abomination break out Joker & Lex Luthor, with Abomination throwing Brainiac miles from Gotham City. The 6 then infiltrate Blackgate Penitentiary to recruit Catwoman & Bane. Meanwhile, again, Wolverine, Deadpool, and Hulk are sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. to the Baxter Building which is under attack from a HYDRA squad led by Grim Reaper. This time HYDRA's after some of Mister Fantastic's technology. Batman & Robin later go to Latveria to find the country attacked by HYDRA, led by Deathstroke & Deadshot. After going through the castle-under-siege, they come across Deadpool & Captain America fighting the attacking HYDRA agents. They find Deathstroke about to kill Doctor Doom, but stop him. The 4 superheroes find Deadshot sending files on Doombot armor & weapons to Baron Zemo, and capture him, but the information is received to HYDRA Command before Batman can stop the download. While inside a hideout in New York City, Lex Luthor & Green Goblin go over everything HYDRA has got their hands, and discover HYDRA's building some sort of doomsday weapon. Not wanting to end up in the second-class minority, he has the supervillains present gather LexCorp tech to build something that can take down HYDRA's weapon. He starts with having Bane & Abomination distract the Metropolis police while Catwoman & Sabretooth infiltarte the facility, with all the security codes, to gather the technology that created the Amazo android. However, they find Parasite there and accidentally awaken said android. After defaeting Amazo, the two retreat with Abomination and Bane back to the hideout. Meanwhile, HYDRA breaks out the Sinister Six & Secret Scoiety. Baron Zemo has Electro & Sandman go with Mr. Freeze & Heat Wave to infiltrate OsCorp to steal Doctor Octopus's blueprints for his robot arms (Zemo has Doc Ock stay behind as he doesn't want to risk inadvertantly revealing his plans). Batman, Robin, and Flash investigate with Hawkeye (sent by S.H.I.E.L.D.). However upon entering, the squad of elemental supervillains take down Robin & Hawkeye before Spider-Man & Black Widow show up. The 4 haroes defeat the 4 supervillains, but it's too late as Mr. Freeze manages to transfer the Robot Arm specs to HYDRA. Green Goblin arrives to find the 4 supervillains, the heroes having left with Hawkeye & Robin. With Black Manta, he is sent to Atlantis to retrieve DNA from Starro (hiring King Shark for muscle. Aquaman decides to return to Atlantis to save it, bringing Green Lantern for support (who shields himself from suffocating using his ring). They manage to defeat King Shark, but Black Manta gets away with the DNA samples. Black Manta then destroys the facility that Starro was being kept in to finish off his nemesis. While Green Lantern's ring protects him and Aquamam, Starro is killed. Aquaman goes after Black Manta while Lantern drops off Shark at Belle Reve. In Metropolis, a portal opens and out comes Laufey and an army of Frost Giants come through and attack the city. Superman, Thor, and Wonder Woman respond and manage to make their way to Laufey and drive him back through the portal. Thor wonders where the portal comes from - and realizing the increased amount of supervillain attacks, Superman decides that the heroes should work together to discover what is going on. Meanwhile, with the Supervillain team, Luthor decides to use a Spinosaurus as the design for his weapon against HYDRA. Joker gets the idea bring back a real one from the Savage Lands, taking Sabretooth & Bane with him. While there, they find HYDRA collecting DNA samples of various dinosaurs. Amidst the resulting fight, Joker releases every single captive dinosaur, including Devil Dinosaur. The trio manage to escape with Sabretooth putting a starightjacket on Joker. In the intervening time, another HYDRA platoon is sent to the Big House for seemingly no reason. This time the hired supervillains were Rhino, Lizard (desperate for a cure for his condition due to his reduced intelligence), and Scorpion. As per the villains' motifs, the sent heroes were Batman, Wolverine, and Spider-Man. Defeating the villains, HYDRA meanwhile broke out fellow agent Crossbones. Upon Batman returning to the Batcave to meet up with Robin (Spider-Man deciding to come along), the duo find the cave under attack by yet another group of HYDRA agents, and the hired supervillain leading the attack turning out to be Carnage. In another section of the Batcave, Lex Luthor has sent Joker, Catwoman, and Bane to steal intel for several of Batman's vehicles from the Batcomputer. The trio discover that Venom snuck along with them simply because "he sensed something". After getting the intel they need for Luthor, the squad heads back to their hiding spot. However, the Venom symbiote urges Brock to leap through a wall... conveniently into Carange (who has held the heroes captive). Joker decides to head to their base anyway. After Carnage knocks out Venom, only for Spider-Man to kick him while web-swinging. Joker, Bane, and Catwoman are soon caught as well (getting lost in the cave because of Joker). One interrogation later, S.H.I.E.L.D. in turn storms Luthor's hideout. To ensure his victory, Zemo sends HYDRA platoons to eliminate the heroes at their HQs. Taskmaster was sent to attack Avengers Mansion; while Solomon Grundy, Professor Zoom, Captain Cold, and Heat Wave are sent to the Hall of Justice, Doctor Octopus & A.I.M. to Stark Tower, and Mastermind to Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning (mind controlling the X-Men present with the exceptions of Professor X & Beast). With the heroes and villains together, a plan is put together to storm HYDRA's headquarters. Once inside, they find out that Baron Zemo is still in charge. Zemo reveals that his plan to create a cannon, with bombs that contain a gas that makes people completely susceptible to suggestion. The blueprints Doc Ock's arms were weaponry for new HYDRA androids. So yeah, you probably know where is is gonna go when it comes to superheroes. After Zemo's defeat, the supervillains escape, and the heroes part on good terms. Characters see full information here blue = DC red = Marvel Levels Story Levels Pink Brick Missions Voice Actors *Adam Baldwin - Jonah Hex, Parasite, Rick Flag *Adam Copeland - Atom Smasher *Adrian Padsar - Glenn Talbot *Adrienne Mishler - Starfire *Alan Rachins - Temple Fugate *Alan Tudyk - Green Arrow *Alexis Denisof - Mirror Master *Alicyn Packard - Death *Alistair Abell - Nathan Garrett *Alyson Court - Jubilee *Alyson Stoner - Flamebird *Amanda C. Miller - Kate Bishop *Andrea Martin - Mad Harriet *Andrew Kishino - Hogun, Hot Spot, Juggernaut, Silver Samurai *Andy Milder - Jay Garrick *Andy Richter - Chronos *April Stewart - Dawn Granger, Doctor Cyber, Hazmat, Ma Hunkel, Namorita, Selene *Arnim Shimerman - Psycho-Pirate *Arnold Vosloo - Black Adam, Kobra *Arte Johnson - Virman Vundabar *Arthur Darvill - Rip Hunter *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen, Terra *Beau Weaver - Tiger Shark *Benjamin Diskin - Skaar *Bill Fagerbakke - Big Bear, Hydro-Man, Lead *Billy West - Skeets *Bob Joles - Hades *Brandy Kopp - June Moone *Brett Dalton - Grant Ward *Brian Bloom - Black Mask, Daredevil, Doctor Bong, Iron, Perry White *Bridget Hoffman - Lois Lang *Bruce Weitz - Bruno Mannheim *Bumper Robinson - James Rhodes *Cam Clarke - Vector *C. C. H. Pounder - Amanda Waller *C. Thomas Howell - Professor Zoom *Camilla Luddington - Zatanna *Carl Lumby - Martian Manhunter *Carlos Alazraqui - Forge, Reptil, Vibe *Carlos Valdes - Vibe (The Flash) *Catherine Taber - Medusa, Jesse Quick, Vapor *Cedric Yarbrough - Firepower, Jason Rusch *Charlie Adler - 3-D Man, Al Mackenzie, Eel, Forbush Man, Jackal, Super-Skrull, Speed Demon, Wonder Man *Charlie Schlatter - Jon Kent, Wally West (Flash), Howard Stark, Robin *Chloe Bennett - Daisy Johnson *Chris Cox - Clint Barton, Crimson Dynamo, Dan Garrett, Eradicator, Fandral, Rattler, Shining Knight, Star-Lord *Chrsitopher B. Duncan - Luke Cage *Christopher Corey Smith - Killer Moth *Claire Hamilton - Jinx *Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor, Red Hulk, Rhino, Sasquatch *Clare Grant - Titania *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *Corey Burton - Alan Scott, Doctor Mid-Nite, Dracula, High Evolutionary, Hugo Strange, Mercury, Steppenwolf, Sonar, Toyman, Will Magnus, William Zard *Cree Summer - Rachel Summers, Vixen *Crispin Freeman - Agent Venom, Scott Lang, Titanium Man *Cristina Milizia - Jessica Cruz *Crystal Scales - Ironheart *Damian Lynch - Erik Killmonger *Dan Li - Wong *Dania Ramirez - Scandal Savage *Daniel Hagen - Doctor Sivana *Danielle Judovits - Shadowcat *Danielle Nicolet - Maria Hill, Storm *Danny Mann - Bentley Wittman *Danny Trejo - Ox *Daran Norris - J. Jonah Jameson *Dave Boat - Carnage, Carter, Gunther Hardwicke, The Hood, Mister Bones, Thing, Venom *Dave Fennoy - Karshon, Lucius Fox, Tobias Whale *Dave Wittenburg - Ebenezer Laughton, Gladiator *David Kaufman - Jimmy Olsen *David Kaye - Apocalypse, Helmut Zemo *David Lander - Ch'p *David Sobolov - Black Beetle, Blackheart, Crossbones, Doombot V-Series, Drax the Destroyer, Electro, Firefist, Great White Shark *Deborah Strang - Aunt May *Dee Bradley Baker - Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man, Baron Blood, Brain, Brainiac, Chemo, Curtis Connors, Detective Chimp, Don Hall, Etrigan, Felix Faust, Fisherman, Larfleeze, Man-Bat, Mister Fantastic, Mister Hyde, Ra's al Ghul, Serifan, Tin, Top, Ultra-Humanite, Wendigo, William Tockman, Zilius Zox, Zzzax *Deena Hyatt - Donna Troy *Diane Delano - Stompa *Diedrich Bader - Shadow Thief *Donal Gibson - Captain Boomerang *Donald Glover - Miles Morales *Dorian Harewood - Shadow King *Dwight Schultz - Professor Pyg, Technovore *Edoardo Ballerini - Armand Lydecker *Edward Esner - Granny Goodness *Efrain Figueroa - Copperhead *Elden Henson - Foggy Nelson *Elizabeth Henstridge - Jemma Simmons *Ely Henry - Calculator *Emerson Brooks - Bill Foster, Bishop *Emily Bett Rickards - Felicity Smoak *Enn Reitel - Laufey *Eric Bauza - Amadeus Cho, Zeke Stane *Eric Loomis - Iron Man *Eric Lopez - Jaime Reyes *Erica Lutrell - Cheetah, Giganta *Farrah Forke - Big Barda *Frank Welker - Risk, Shazam Jr., Lava Lord, Moon-Boy, Stegron *Franz Drameh - Jax Jackson *Fred Tatasciore - Attuma, Bane, Beast, Cable, Clayface, Congorilla, Doctor Doom, Hulk, Griffin, Karnak, Mephisto, Terrax the Tamer, Thunderball, Volstagg, Zabu *Fryda Wolff - Faora *Gabriel Luna - Robbie Reyes *Gabriel Mann - Bruce Banner *Gaius Charles - Luke Fox *Gary Anthony Sturgis - Bronze Tiger *George Dzundza - Ventriloquist *George Eads - Captain Atom *George Newbern - Evil Star *Giancarlo Esposito - Black Spider *Gilbert Goddifried - Mr. Mxyzptlk *Glenn Hoffman - Al Pratt *Glenn Steinbaum - Chameleon *Graham McTavish - Sebastian Shaw *Greg Cipes - Toad *Greg Ellis - Gentleman Ghost, Hawk, Mikaal Tomas *Greg Miller - Howard the Duck *Gregg Berger - Mysterio *Grey DeLisle - Amora, Beautiful Dreamer, Bleez, Catwoman, Fire *Gwendoline Yeo - Domino *Henry Rollins - Cliff Steele *Hynden Walch - Argent, Blackfire, Cassie Lang, Platinum *Ike Amandi - Atrocitus *Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. - Thanos *Jameela McMillian - Diamondback *James Arnold Taylor - Big Man, Blastaar, Guy Gardner, Professor X, Silver Surfer, Triton, Wotan *James C. Mathis III - Bulldozer, King Cobra, T'Challa *James Horan - Constantine Drakon, Creeper, Doctor Strange, Scavenger *James Remar - Icicle *James Patrick Stewart - Avalanche, Steve Trevor *James Sie - Radioactive Man, Shang-Chi, Sunfire *Jane Hajduk - Sharon Carter *Jason Flemyng - Azazel *Jason J. Lewis - Dex-Starr *Jason Liebrecht - Eclipso *Jason Marsden - Firefly, Impulse, Inertia *Jason Spisak - Grandmaster, Justin Hammer, Razer, Super-Adaptoid, Wally West (Kid Flash) *JB Blanc - Arkillo, Batroc the Leaper, Captain Britain, David Zavimbe, Deacon Frost, Heimdall, Hourman, Penguin, Red Ghost, Swamp-Thing, Wrecker *Jeff Bennett - Abra Kadabra, Montana, Rag Doll, Red Tornado, Ted Knight, T.O. Morrow, Tomar-Re *Jeff Bridges - Obadiah Stane *Jeffrey Combs - Leader, Vic Sage *Jeffrey Tambor - Crazy Quilt *Jensen Ackles - Red Hood *Jennifer Hale - Ice, Jane Foster, Jean Grey, Julia Carpenter *Jeremy Piven - Elongated Man *Jeremy Ratchford - Banshee *Jeremy Sisto - Talon *Jesse Burch - Erik Josten *J.G. Hertzler - DC Ares, Deathstroke, *J.K. Simmons - Wade Eiling *JJ Feild - Union Jack *Jim Conner - William Stryker *Jim Cummings - Boomerang, Jim Hammond, Kraven the Hunter, Thinker, Wesley Dodds *Jim Piddock - Calendar Man *Jim Ward - Baron von Strucker, Dane Whitman, Henry Peter Gyrich, James Hudson, Sentinel *Joe Dinicol - Rag Doll *John C. McGinley - Ray Palmer *John DiMaggio - Brother Blood, Flint Marko, Galactus, Grizzly, Hammerhead, Hellgrammite, King Shark, Mandarin *John Eric Bentley - Nick Fury *Jon Curry - Winter Soldier *Jon Favreau - Happy Hogan *Josh Keaton - Ben Reilly, Hal Jordan, Nightwing, Peter Parker, Shazam *Josh Meyer - Beast Boy *Jules do Jongh - Vicki Vale *J.R. Bourne - Double Down *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Indigo-1, Invisible Woman *Kari Wuhrer - Silver Banshee *Kate Higgins - Jessica Drew, Scarlet Witch *Kath Soucie - Mera *Keith Ferguson - Infinity Man, Mister Sinister, Thunderbolt Ross, X-Ray *Keith Silverstein - Jasper Sitwell *Keith Szarabaijka - Chato Santana, Mr. Freeze, Ronan the Accuser, Volthoom *Kelly Hu - Cheshire *Kevin Conroy - Classic Commander Steel *Kevin Michael Richardson - Amahk Faurok, Blood Brothers, Doctor Fate, Groot, Kilowog, Mal Duncan, Mammoth, Monsieur Mallah, Trigon, Vykin the Black *Kevin Sorbo - Ka-Zar *Khary Payton - Azrael, Black Manta, Brick, Cyborg, Doomsday, Kaldur'ahm *Kieren van den Blink - Rogue *Kimberly Brooks - Batgirl, Crimson Cowl, Firestar, Shuri *Kirk Thornton - Adam Warlock, Jordan Stryke, Magus *Kittie - Rocket *Kurtwood Smith - Jim Gordon *Kyle Hebert - Wiccan *Kyle MacLachlan - Calvin Zabo *Lance Henrikson - Grim Reaper *Lance Reddick - Falcon *Laura Bailey - Blink, Elektra, Mystique, Pepper Potts, Shimmer, Wonder Woman *Lauren Tom - Jade, Jinx (Teen Titans), Kimiyo Hoshi *Lex Lang - Atomic Skull, Blue Devil, Captain Cold, Gold, Goldface, Heat Wave, Javelin, John Nichol, Metallo *Liam O'Brien - Angel, Black Hand, Captain Nazi, Chemistro, Cluemaster, Havok, Human Flame, Nightcrawler, Rustam, Striker *Loren Lester - Iron Fist *Mae Whitman - Cassie Sandsmark *Marabina James - Clea *Marc Worden - Deacon Blackfire, Iron Man 2020 *Marco Grazzini - Tar Pit *María Canals Barrera - Hawkgirl *Mark C. Hanson - Abner Jenkins *Mark Hamill - Demogoblin, Hobgoblin, Joker, Klaw, Solomon Grundy, Spectre *Mark Hildreth - Quicksilver, Spymaster *Mark Lindsay Chapman - Anton Arcane *Mark Rolston - Adrian Chase, Starro *Marsha Clark - Destiny *Martin Landau - Scorpion *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Abigail Brand *Mary Faber - Jennifer Walters, Spider-Girl *Masasa Moyo - Bumblebee *Matt Hullum - Shockwave *Matt Ryan - John Constantine *Matthew MacCaull - Commander Steel (Legends of Tomorrow) *Matthew Mercer - Hellhound *Meghan Smith - Spoiler *Maxwell Caulfield - Ultimate Spider-Slayer *Michael Daingerfield - Unicorn *Michael Dobson - Ghost *Michael Donovan - Iron Cross *Michael Ironside - Darkseid *Michael Rooker - Yondu Udonta (Modern) *Michael Rosenbaum - Arkkis Chummuck, Barry Allen, Deadshot, Neal Emerson *Michael Trucco - Adam Strange *Michael York - Count Vertigo *Mick Wingert - Andreas von Strucker, Doctor Faustus *Mike Erwin - Roy Harper *Misty Lee - Squirrel Girl *Mitch Lewis - Ironclad *Mitchell Ryan - Highfather *Morena Baccarin - Black Canary, Satana Hellstrom, Talia al Ghul *Natalie Lander - Stargirl *Nathan Fillion - Greg Saunders, Spy Smasher *Neal McDonough - Damien Darhk, Gary Gilbert *Neil Dickson - Dreadknight *Neil Ross - Crossfire, Daimon Hellstrom, Zoom *Nestor Carbonell - Lazarus Lane *Nicholle Tom - Supergirl *Nick Chinlun - Sportsmaster *Nick Jameson - Solovar *Nick Zano - Citizen Steel *Nicole Dubuc - Iris West *Nicole Oliver - Betty Ross *Nika Futterman - Gamora, Hela, Lashina, Tigra *Nolan North - Balder the Brave, Conner Kent, High-Tech, Colossus, Cyclops, Deadpool, Despero, Doctor Bedlam, General Zod, Gorgon, John Zatara, Johnny Blaze, Jonathan Crane, Magneto, Piledriver, Sentry, Simon Baz, Tombstone, Werewolf by Night, Vulture *Ogie Banks - Black Lightning *Oliver Muirhead - Spot *Olivia d'Abo - Elasti-Girl, Star Sapphire *Paul Essiembre - Jacques Duquesne *Paul Reubens - Bat-Mite *Peter Jessop - Vision *Peter MacNicol - Amazo, Professor Ivo *Peter Sarsgaard - Hector Hammond *Phil LaMarr - Aquaman, Blade, Bolivar Trask, Bushmaster, Daken, Doctor Voodoo, Fancy Dan, Gambit, John Henry Irons, John Stewart, Moon Knight, Static, Uatu the Watcher, Whiplash *Phil Morris - Angle Man, Fox, Vandal Savage *Philip Proctor - Baron Mordo, Hive, Tinkerer *PJ Byrne - Ronnie Raymond *Powers Boothe - Gorilla Grodd *Peter Lurie - Bullseye *Peter Renaday - Namor *Quinton Flynn - X-Man *R. Lee Ermy - Wildcat *Rene Auberjonois - Galius Zed *Richard Doyle - Senator Kelly *Richard McGonagle - Abin Sur, Chief *Rick D. Wasserman - Absorbing Man, Ragnarok, Shocker, Surtur, Thor, Weather Wizard, Ymir *Robert Costanzo - Harvey Bullock *Robert Foxworth - Emil Hamilton *Robert Knepper - William Tockman (Arrow) *Robert Matney - Doctor Psycho *Robert Ochoa - Billy Batson *Robin Atkin Downes - Abomination, Alfred Pennyworth, Annihilus, Arnim Zola, Baron Zemo, Cobalt Man, Desaad, Dormammu, Electrocutioner, Gizmo, Manchester Black, Punisher *Rodger Bumpass - Arthur Light *Roger Craig Smith - Captain America, Danny Ketch, Human Torch, Mar-Vell, Mister Miracle, Ocean Master, Riddler *Roger Rose - Genis-Vell *Ron Perlman - Jax-Ur, Savitar *Russel Roberts - Count Nefaria *Sam Riegel - Ambush Bug, Doctor Alchemy, Mark Moonrider, Saint Walker, Speed *Scott MacDonald - Dum Dum Dugan *Scott Menville - Bucky *Scott Porter - Damian Wayne *Scott Whyte - Hulkling *Sean Donnellan - Hercules *Seth Green - A-Bomb *Stuart Pankin - Condiment King *Stephanie Lemelin - Artemis *Stephen McHattie - Shade *Stephen Stanton - Blob *Steven Blum - Amon Sur, Death's Head, Devil Dinosaur, Girder, Green Goblin, Killer Croc, Lizard, Red Skull, Sauron, Taskmaster *Steven Weber - The Beyonder, Trapster, White Dragon *Susan Spano - Melissa Gold *Tara Strong - Franklin Richards, Gwenpool, Harley Quinn, H.E.R.B.I.E., Huntress, Jessica Jones, Mary Jane Watson, Monica Rambeau, Poison Ivy, Raven, Sin, Wasp, X-23 *Thomas F. Wilson - Catman *Tim Curry - Glorious Godfrey *Tim Guinee - Force *Tobin Bell - Savitar (The Flash) *Todd Lasance - The Rival *Tom Cavanagh - Harrison Wells *Tom Everett Scott - Booster Gold *Tom Kane - Grey Gargoyle, Stingray, Ultron *Tom Kenny - Chaselon, Collector, Doctor Octopus, Frog-Man, Jim Harper, Plastic Man, Salaak, Slipknot, Turtle *Tony Todd - Icon, Zoom (The Flash) *Townsend Coleman - Mad Hatter *Travis Willingham - Bizarro, Composite Superman, Cyborg Superman, Damage, Darren Cross, Executioner, Hawkman, Jack O'Lantern, Kingpin, Mastermind, Sabretooth, Superman, Ursa Major *Trevor Devall - Marvel Ares, Black Bolt, Diablo, Rocket Raccoon, Romat-Ru *Tricia Helfer - Black Cat, Sif *Troy Baker - Batman, Batzarro, Blizzard, Clay Quartermain, Constrictor, Doctor Phosphorus, Doombots, Eric O'Grady, Hush, Loki, Sidewinder, Sinestro, Sydren, Trickster, Two-Face, Whirlwind, White Wolf *Udo Kier - Mister Toad *Vanessa Marshall - Anaconda, Black Widow, Crystal, Finesse, Janice Lincoln, Ophelia Sarkissian, Ursa *Victor Garber - Martin Stein *Victoria Wong - Silk *Wallace Langham - Anarky *Wally Wingert - Henry Pym, M.O.D.O.K. *"Weird Al" Yankovic - Animal Man *Will Wheaton - Garth, Ted Kord *William Atherton - Doctor Destiny *Xander Berkeley - General Immortus *Yuri Lowenthal - Egghead, Iceman, Superboy, Superboy-Prime *Yvonne Strahovski - Batwoman Category:Lego Games Category:DC Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Games Category:Marvel vs DC Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Free-Roam Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Lego (series) Category:Superhero Games